


Scar Tissue

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Apologies, Cunnilingus, Epilogue, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e02 Dirty Little Secret, F/F, Fingerfucking, Makeup Sex, Missing Scene, Reunions, Romance, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura compare wounds after their détente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion story to "Permanent Scars": archiveofourown.org/works/118065

Angela finally left with a promise she would be back "bright and early" with the rest of her things to finish moving back into Maura's guest house. The Rizzoli boys had been scraped off the couch and ushered out the door, and Jane made sure Maura was comfortable on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen to wash the dinner dishes. Maura looked down at her bare left foot and wiggled the toes, tilting her head to the side and smiling at the fact it was still there and still in one piece.

"You don't have to do all that, you know," she said, because that was the polite thing to say when someone was doing your dishes.

"Come on, I'm gonna make you hobble around the kitchen just so you have clean dishes? You'd do it for me."

"You're right," Maura said, giving in far too easy for Jane's liking. She looked over the back of the couch and smiled at the sight of her friend puttering around the kitchen in a frilly apron. Who else would Jane be so... domestic for? No one. Maybe Angela. That was good company to be in. She relaxed against the pillows of the couch and folded her hands on her stomach as she listened to the music of spraying water, scraping, and clattering silverware being loaded into the machine. She furrowed her brow and sat up.

"Hey. You should put the fancy plates on the bottom row in alternating slots, with non-fancy plates in between them."

Jane stared down with her hands held helplessly in front of her. "Which ones are the fancy plates?"

Maura rolled her eyes and sat up again. "The ones we used at dinner."

Jane looked at her. "What? Why did we use fancy plates at dinner? It was just me, Ma and the Neanderthals."

"It was a reunion dinner," Maura said meekly.

Jane's expression softened, and then she smiled. "Right."

Maura bit her lip and crossed her arms on the back of the couch, resting her head on them. "I'm really glad we made up. I guess fate wanted us together."

Jane snorted. "Yeah. Fate. Frost, Angela, Tommy, and Everyone Else."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" Maura shook her head. "Forget it."

"No. Tell me. I know your mother put that book in the picnic because she wanted us to hear it, but--"

"Korsak set it up so we'd go together. Then I'm bettin' the bastard arranged to have my car towed. You think Frost just happened to be there?"

Maura gasped. "Oh. That's kind of devious."

"Yeah. But... I think I'm going to forgive them."

Maura smiled. "The ends justify the means?"

"Something like that. It worked. I just wish it hadn't, you know, almost cost you a foot."

"Me too." Maura looked down again. "You did an amazing job, though. You really came through for me. I'm grateful."

"Don't be so quick to thank me. Think of how much you could have saved on shoes. Half-price Lou Buttons."

"Louboutins... and you're right. Huh."

"Maura... do not cut off your foot for half-priced shoes. I cannot believe I just said that. I cannot believe we're friends."

Maura looked over at Jane. "You said that before when we were being awful to each other. Does that mean you meant it?"

"Yeah. Where's the soap?"

"Under the sink."

Jane added it to the machine and closed the door. She crossed into the living room. "I can't believe we're friends, Maura." She knelt behind the couch with her arms crossed and touching Maura's. "I can't believe how much I love you. You're not the woman I would have chosen. But sometimes you just have to give in to the inevitable."

Maura smiled and touched Jane's cheek. "I have a confession to make. I would have accepted your apology a week ago."

"What?!"

"Don't get mad! But it was just so... invigorating to hate you. Some mornings I had to pump myself up for being angry. It wasn't just about my father anymore. I just really, really enjoyed being angry at you. The passion and the energy was unique and intoxicating." She drew a deep breath and let it out slowly, then looked into Jane's eyes. "I got used to being your friend. And I got used to telling you that I love you." Her voice broke and she composed herself. "But this was a different kind of passion. It was new. And I liked it."

"I kind of have a confession, too. I kind of enjoyed it, too. You're really, really sexy when you're pissed."

Maura's smile widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. Eyes flashing, nostrils flaring--"

"Nostrils aren't sexy."

"They are when they flare. You'd get all flushed, and you'd be breathing heavy... you know how many times I nearly responded to an insult by pressing you against the wall and tearing your clothes off?"

"Maybe you should have. It's easier to repair buttons than a calf."

Jane smiled. "I'll keep it in mind. You ready for bed?"

"Yes, please."

Jane got up to turn off the lights and then came around to the front of the couch. "Up you go." Maura put an arm around Jane's shoulder, and Jane put an arm around Maura's waist to steady her. Maura half-hopped, half-limped slowly down the hall to her bedroom. "You know if you'd lost the leg, you could have gotten a bitchin' wheelchair."

"Heh. Well, as it is, I may have to walk with a cane for a while. I could become a curmudgeonly cynic like Dr. House."

"Careful. You start insulting people left and right, I may just ravish you in the morgue one day."

"I'll try to keep my superpowers under control."

Jane chuckled and guided Maura into the bedroom. She eased her down onto the edge of the bed and started to undress her. Maura watched Jane's face, then looked down at her hands. "Show me your palms."

"What?"

"Your palms," Maura said softly. "Let me see them."

Jane turned her hands up. Maura took them in hers and brought them to her face. She kissed the scar on one, then the other, and then guided them to her face. She made Jane cup her face, and Jane caressed the smooth skin with her thumbs.

"These scars were born the night we first became friends. Now I'll have scars on my leg to mark the night we reunited."

Jane said, "Next time we fight, maybe we can get back together without bloodshed being involved."

Maura chuckled softly and turned her head to kiss Jane's wrist. "We were both broken. We fixed each other."

Jane smiled. "And you know what they say about scars... the skin always grows back stronger over the wound."

"That's not actually true. Scar tissue is formed by the same collagen material as skin, but it uses a different alignment that is actually of inferior quality to--"

"Maura..." Jane laughed and leaned forward to bump their heads together. "Shut up."

Maura blinked, and then tilted her head to one side. "Why don't you make me? You... dumb... Townie."

Jane laughed and kissed Maura's lips. "Nice try, honey." Her hand drifted down Maura's body.

"I thought you were going to dress me for bed."

"I can multitask..."

"Oh... oh..."

Maura lifted her chin. It seemed like ages since they were in this position, since she'd felt Jane's breath oh wow right there, but it seemed like Jane still knew all the steps. She put her hands in Jane's dark hair, heart beating rapidly as she scooted closer to the edge of the bed. Jane's hands were splayed on Maura's hips, her tongue and lips doing all the work against the material of Maura's underwear. Then the silk was moved aside and Maura gasped as she and Jane were more intimately reunited.

"Jane, I'm coming..."

"What, already?" Voice muffled, moving back only far enough to say the words before going back to work.

"I've missed you," Maura whispered. It was reason enough, and Jane's tongue pushed back into her. Maura cried out, gripped handfuls of Jane's hair, and lifted her ass off the bed when she came. She dropped back with a cry, and remembered flailing in dirt and fallen leaves as Jane had operated on her. Her memory rewrote the blinding pain with the pleasure of this moment. Jane kneeling at her feet, touching her... no matter what she did, her mind could only associate that image with pleasure.

Jane kissed Maura through her underwear, then licked her stomach. Maura's eyes were closed and she was trying to catch her breath as Jane kissed her breasts.

"I forgot how good you tasted."

Maura smiled shyly without opening her eyes. "Wanna see you."

Jane rose, and took Maura's hand to sit her up. Maura placed her hands on the edge of the bed as Jane backed up a step and began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Dance."

"I'm not gonna dance, Maura."

"Come on. Please? Just sway your hips a little. I've never gotten a lap dance."

Jane rolled her eyes and began to gyrate a little. The bare minimum of movement necessary to be called dancing. She shrugged out of the shirt and tossed it to Maura, who caught it and held the bundle in her lap as Jane peeled off her tank top. She turned her back and looked over her shoulder as she reached up and popped the clasp of her bra. She put her hands in the small of her back, swung her ass from one side to the other, and flipped her hair as she crossed one arm over her bare breasts and walked back to where Maura was sitting.

"It's nice to know you have a fallback position if the police ever let you go."

"Shut up," Jane laughed. She put her hand in Maura's hair and drew her close, dropping her arm as Maura kissed the swell of one breast. Maura moved down and took one nipple into her mouth, and Jane groaned. Maura ran her hand up the inside of Jane's thigh, cupped her through her pants, and rubbed gently until Jane was rocking her hips in a matching rhythm. Maura used her other hand to push down the zipper and pushed her hand inside. 

"Maura..."

Maura moved her lips to Jane's heart and turned her head, pressing her cheek against it as her fingers found Jane's sex. Jane moved her feet further apart and bent her knees. Maura slipped her middle finger inside, stroking the surrounding skin with her forefinger and ring finger. Her wrist was twisted, pinned by the fly of Jane's pants, but she could withstand the pain for the sake of Jane's pleasure. 

"Maura," Jane said again, and this time it was a warning. She bent down and pressed her lips to the crown of Maura's head, breathing deep as her movements became more erratic until she grunted, growled, and came. Maura kissed and licked Jane's breast, circled the nipple with her tongue, and then withdrew her hand. As she sank down onto the bed, Jane followed and settled lightly on top of her. 

"And you called me a light touch. At least my skirt was off."

Jane smiled. "You're trained in the use of your hands. They're deadly weapons." She kissed one of the fingers in question and licked along the inside line of it. She tasted herself on it, but also tasted Maura. Apologies were one thing, but now things were truly fixed. She looked at Maura and said, "Next time we fight, let's keep having sex."

Maura chuckled. "Deal."

Jane kissed Maura and sighed happily, settling against her lover's body to rest a moment. "M'ra?" Jane's voice was already slurred by oncoming slumber.

"Hm?"

"I really like your legs, too."

Maura laughed. "I've noticed..."

Jane's breathing became slowly steadier and Maura smiled, knowing Jane would fall asleep half-naked and sprawled sideways on her bed. She didn't mind; they'd slept in odder positions before. All that mattered was that neither of them was sleeping alone anymore. She stroked Jane's side and rolled over so she would be looking at Jane when she fell asleep. There had been too many nights when the lights went out without this woman in her bed. She wasn't going to let the occurance pass without taking full advantage of the view.


End file.
